


And then, THIS happened.

by In_Upendo



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Love, Hermaphrodites, Implied Mpreg, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:05:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5895688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Upendo/pseuds/In_Upendo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No summary. ;3</p>
            </blockquote>





	And then, THIS happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Fili/Kili  
> Warning: Implied Mpreg... And Kili has a vagina. :P  
> SorryNotSorry.

*Knock, knock*

The sound vibrated through the room. "Who is it?" A voice called out.

"Kili, it's me!" The male on the other side shouted.

"Just a moment!" Kili responded, pulling himself out of the comfort of bed, fastening the robe around him, bare feet carrying him silently over the floor.

He had been in here all morning, skipping even breakfast, and he had sent away family and friends that came to check on him. There was only one he would allow in.  
Opening the door, he greeted the dwarf on the other side with a half smile. "Fili, finally." 

Fili pushed his way through without needing an invitation, shutting the door afterwards. "Uncle said you weren't feeling well, and that you were being nasty to those who are concerned over you."

"I don't need them hovering over me." Kili retorted, with a soft scowl. 

Fili said nothing more, looking his brother up and down. Kili's hair was a disheveled mess, skin moist with sweat, his expression that of aggravation. 

"Are you alright, brother? You're a little flushed." Fili pointed out, inching closer to him, resting the back of his hand to Kili's forehead. He felt warm, but not feverish.

Kili closed his eyes momentarily, sighing under Fili's touch, and then, his brother retracted. "Kili, do you feel ill?"

Kili shook his head. "No, just frustrated, and hot, and uncomfortable. I don't need any of them poking their nose around here today. Not even Uncle. I'am not in the mood."

"Except me." Fili said playfully, not budging from his spot. Kili gave a small smirk, throwing his arms around Fili's neck, pushing closer against the dwarf. "You're the only one I can tolerate... Though I was growing frustrated with you, wondering when the bloody hell you would come!"  
Fili smiled, pressing his forehead against his brother's, calloused hands grasping Kili's face. "I apologize, I was busy until Uncle found me."  
"Humph, a pity." Kili scoffed, a playful glint in his brown eyes. "What will you do to make it up to me?" 

"I have a few things in mind." Fili leaned in, placing a deep kiss to his brother's lips, hands going down to grasp Kili by the waist, pulling him in even closer. Almost instantaneously, Kili's growing hard on was pressed against Fili's. Kili closed his eyes briefly, moaning wantonly.  
When Fili pulled away, he chuckled. "I now know why you are so moody."

"Well, now that you know, do something about it." Kili ordered, softly glaring up at Fili. In one swift moment, Fili smirked and swept Kili off of his feet, carrying him over to the bed. He laid him down gently, crawling over him.

The onslaught of kisses began, ranging from loving to lustful, with a playful war their tongues engaged in, of which Kili happily surrendered. Kili's hands roamed his brother's form, desperately tugging and pulling at clothing. 

Fili broke the kiss for only long enough to shed his layers, then he was attacking Kili's mouth again as his hands fiddled to undo Kili's robe. It parted almost effortlessly allowing Fili's hands to roam his brother's bare skin. 

Kili gasped and shuddered, cock painfully swollen to its full extent. Fili purposefully ignored the throbbing prick, instead spreading Kili's legs wider apart. He took hold of his own erection, rubbing the tip along the slit just under Kili's cock.

Kili moaned in simple need, wetness allowing his brother easy access inside. Fili gave a small grunt as he slipped in Kili's warmth. His first thrust were slow and considerate, leaving Kili whimpering below him.

Grasping Kili's legs, he hung them over his shoulder, gaining deeper access inside, thrust gradually increasing.

Kili trembled repeatedly, sweat starting to glisten on his skin, a perfect shade of red tinting those pale cheeks of his. He panted sentences he couldn't complete and words that were barely audible.

"Fili~" Was the only thing his brother could properly make out. Fili smirked down at him, locking their lips once more, grasping his brother's cock, giving firm strokes as precum coated his hand.

The bed began to shake under them, and Kili's moans grew louder. "Brother, oh, brother!"  
And it was but mere moments, until Kili was the first to cum. Fili followed suit, releasing deep inside of his brother. He pulled out, laid next to his younger brother and embraced him. Kili panted as Fili nuzzled into him, smiling. He placed his hand on Kili’s stomach, rubbing slowly. 

“Thorin is going to kill us....” Kili muttered, refusing to look at his brother, a bright blush on his face. 

“Mm, he’ll understand...” Fili nuzzled into his brother’s neck. “He’ll be happy to have great-nephews or nieces running around. Besides, now you won't be moody... Least not for a while."

**Author's Note:**

> No flames, bitching or moaning. If it pleases you, then I did my job. If it offended you, then I did my job. :)


End file.
